Planet number
Planet number is a used to number the s. Planet numbers are written as 'P' followed by a number with no space, akin to the which are written as 'M' followed by a number with no space. Planet numbers are designated in order of distance of planets from the Sun in the (1–8) and the discovery timeline for s (9–1071). This catalogue does not include speculative s and s if exoplanet candidates have speculative es above 13 M . , the closest planet to the Sun, receives the planet number 1, written as P1. The highest-numbered planet (as of February 8, 2014) is Pindar ( ). This planet receives the planet number 1071, written as P1071. This catalogue was invented by PlanetStar in March 2007 and was published a few months later. There are six subtypes of planet numbers: star planet number, constellation planet number, caelregio planet number, year planet number, year-constellation planet number, and year-caelregio planet number. These are written before planet number, and are generally sorted by the discovery timeline for planets. Notable examples *P1: (Sol b) *P2: (Sol c) *P3: (Sol d) *P4: (Sol e) *P5: (Sol f) *P6: (Sol g) *P7: (Sol h) *P8: (Sol i) *P9: Ixion ( *P10: Tantalus ( *P11: Methuselah ( ) *P13: Bellerophon ( ) *P30: Osiris ( ) *P50: Styx ( ) *P106: Lusus ( ) *P161: Teumesia ( ) *P191: Chrysothemis ( ) *P209: Eirene ( ) *P220: Themis ( ) *P297: Lopti ( ) *P301: Midas ( ) *P311: Icarus ( ) *P385: Shesha ( ) *P404: Typhoeus ( ) *P486: Nox ( ) *P496: Decima ( ) *P517: Dalia ( ) *P558: Mors ( ) *P576: Tapio ( ) *P657: Cigfa ( ) *P679: Gayatri ( ) *P685: Tvashtri ( ) *P686: Shantadurga ( ) *P687: Yami ( ) *P688: Hari ( ) *P695: Moritasgus ( ) *P696: Tiresias ( ) *P697: Idunn ( ) *P779: Bhairav ( ) *P780: Hiperborea ( ) *P827: Pryderi ( ) *P828: Illion ( ) *P832: Ixionidae ( ) *P841: Ligdus ( ) *P844: Oenopion ( ) *P849: Aita ( ) *P850: Poseidon ( ) *P869: Cobis ( ) *P878: Esus ( ) *P893: Calydon ( ) *P901: Amaethon ( ) *P902: Don ( ) *P910: Kali ( ) *P914: Vamana ( ) *P958: Belobog ( ) *P964: Connla ( ) *P1009: Kayu ( ) *P1057: Khnum ( ) Specific types of planet numbers Star planet number Star planet number is the planet number subtype used for planets orbiting specific s. It is sorted by chronological order of planet discoveries or increasing distance from the star if multiple planets were discovered orbiting the same star at the same time. has the most discovered planets of any star with the highest rank written as HD 10180 P9. Constellation planet number Constellation planet number is the planet number subtype used for s about where planets are located. It is sorted by chronological order of planet discoveries. has the most discovered planets of any constellation with the highest rank written as Cygnus P174. Caelregio planet number Caelregio planet number is the planet number subtype used for caelregios about where planets are located. Like the above two sections, it is sorted by chronological order of planet discoveries. Avis has the most discovered planets of any caelregio with the highest rank written as Avis P342. Year planet number Year planet number is the planet number subtype used for s when exoplanets were discovered. The planet numbers are sorted by dates within a year. 2013 has the most discovered planets of any year with the highest rank written as 2013 P200. Year-constellation planet number Year-constellation planet number is the planet number subtype used for combining the years when exoplanet were discovered and constellations about where exoplanets are located. The year is written first and then the constellation abbreviation followed by a hyphen and then a number. The number is sorted by chronological order of planet discoveries in the same constellation within a year. Cygnus in 2012 has the most discovered planets of any constellation in any year with the highest rank written as 2012 Cyg-71. Year-caelregio planet number Year-caelregio planet number is the planet number subtype used for combining the years when exoplanets were discovered and caelregios about where exoplanets are located. The year is written first and then the caelregio abbreviation followed by a hyphen and then a number. The number is sorted by chronological order of planet discoveries in the same caelregio within a year. Avis in 2013 has the most discovered planets of any caelregio in any year with the highest rank written as 2013 Avi-134. Planet number ranges by year *Antiquity: 1–6 (6) *1781: 7 (1) *1846: 8 (1) *1992: 9–10 (2) *1993: 11, 181 (2) *1994: 12 (1) *1995: 13 (1) *1996: 14–18 (5) *1998: 19–25 (7) *1999: 26–33 (8) *2000: 34–53 (20) *2001: 54–68 (15) *2002: 69–92 (24) *2003: 93–108 (16) *2004: 109–128 (20) *2005: 129–164 (36) *2006: 165–198 excl. 181 (33) *2007: 199–249, 1070 (52) *2008: 250–306, 828 excl. 297 (57) *2009: 307–387, 554 (82) *2010: 388–495, 530, 659, 689 excl. 465–466 (109) *2011: 496–688, 297, 465–466, 843 excl. 530, 541, 554, 659 (193) *2012: 690–850, 426, 541 866–869, 1009 excl. 828, 843 (166) *2013: 851–1055 excl. 866–869, 1009 (200) *2014: 1056–1071 excl. 1070 (15) Category:Articles Category:Astronomical catalogue